deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rio vs Mia
Rio vs Mia 'is a What-If? Death Battle. Description ''Yu-Gi-Oh! vs Golden Sun! Duelist vs adept! The semi-magical ice summoner girls have freezing action in a really cold battle. Interlude Wiz: The cold can be used for good things, or for bad things. It's bad when it affects your food, or makes you uncomfortable in the wintertime. '''Boomstick: And coldness is good when used for ice hockey, or when used by a hero to fight their enemies. Wiz: Rio, the ice Duelist. Boomstick: And Mia, the Mercury Adept. He's Wizard, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. Rio Wiz: Rio Kastle has a history that goes way back to ancient times. She was a priestess, named Marin, and the princess of a place called the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean. She also had a brother called Nash. Boomstick: One day, the kingdom was attacked by Vector, an evil dimensional guy. To fight back, Nash and his men were sent out to battle. Unfortunately, Marin was hypnotized into sacrificing herself for the greater good. Offering herself to the ocean god Abyss, she revived a second god, Crystalzero. Wiz: Marin's and Nash's spirits were taken by Don Thousand, Marin's hypnotizer. They were placed into siblings Rio and Reginald Kastle, who recently died in a car crash. The siblings were brought back to life, merging with the reincarnated Marin and Nash. They had become Barians, a species from another world called Barian World. Rio and Reginald also became two of the seven Barian leaders. Boomstick: So it all worked out for them, despite the fact that they needed to go against their old friends by joining the enemy Barian forces. Wiz: Rio is a Duelist, a person who battles in games of Duel Monsters. In the game, she uses special cards to take down her enemies. She has three kinds of cards: Monsters, Spells, and Traps. Rio's cards are based almost completely off of both ice and Gorgons. Boomstick: Ice and Gorgons? Those make a perfect duo. First, you freeze them, and then you petrify them. Wiz: Aurora Wing is an ice bird monster that she can summon. When an opponent attacks it and it dies, it can bring itself back to life. Blizzard Falcon is a second ice bird monster, and when it gets an attack boost, it can use its effect to inflict damage equal to how much its attack was boosted by. Blizzard Thunderbird is a monster that, when Tributed, can bring a different bird onto the field from Rio's hand. When Rio would take damage from her enemy's effects, she can Special Summon her Guard Penguin card from her hand, and negate the damage. Boomstick: I don't understand why she needs all of those icy bird things in her Deck. Why doesn't she just use a snowy owl and call it a day? Wiz: Her Gorgonic monsters include Gorgonic Gargoyle, Gorgonic Golem, and Gorgonic Guardian. Boomstick: Try saying that three times fast. Gorgonic Gargoyle is, strangely a snake instead of an actual gargoyle. But, it's made of stone. At least they got that part right. Gorgonic Gargoyle can be Special Summoned from Rio's hand when she summons another rocky monster. Like Gorgonic Golem, who is also, strangely a snake and not a golem. Okay, can someone find out who designed these cards? I have a few complaints for them. Wiz: When Gorgonic Golem is killed in war, it weakens the one who killed it, so that they have no offense left going for them. Boomstick: Those were some of Rio's monster, but she's got some more, and they're called Xyz Monsters. Xyz Monsters are a kind of card, and can only be summoned with two or more monsters who all have the same Level. To use their effects, they detach Overlay Units, who represent the monsters used to Xyz Summon. Ice Beast Zerofyne is an example of an Xyz Monster, summoned with two Level 4 bird monsters. Wiz: Ice Beast Zerofyne can detach one Overlay Unit and negate the special effects of everything that isn't her. For each thing negated, an enemy loses some of their offense. Ice Princess Zereort requires two Level 5 birds to Xyz Summon, and by detaching Overlay Units, can take away all the strength of an opponent by freezing them with cold ice. Gorgonic Guardian is a Gorgonic Xyz Monster, requiring a pair of Rio's Level 3 monsters. Boomstick: And as you may have guessed, it is a snake. It strips away at everything you can do when it detaches its Overlay Units, and it also instantly kills anyone that doesn't have strength. Wiz: Rio has more Xyz Monsters than just those three. Her others are called Numbers, and they are sought after by several Duelists for their great power. Numbers can't be destroyed in war, unless it is done with another Number monster. Boomstick: Number 103: Ragnazero is an ice Number she has, Summoned by overlaying two Level 4 monsters. When an enemy's offense is lowered, Ragnazero can detach one Overlay Unit to destroy that monster. Number 73: Abyss Splash is summoned with a couple of Level 5 monsters, and can double his own offense for a brief period. Wiz: Number 73: Abyss Splash also has some history. It is the sea deity known as Abyss from ancient times, along with Marin and Nash. Abyss was rescuing the siblings, and sent their souls into Rio's and Reginald's bodies. Boomstick: So, they get along better than you might have thought at first. Wiz: Number 103: Ragnazero can harness the power of chaos to become a Chaos Number, a variation of Number. When he does this, he's called Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity. Ragnafinity can be summoned by three Level 5 monsters, or by using a Spell Card named Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One on Ragnazero. When she uses the second option, Ragnafinity has the power to revive Ragnazero when she dies in battle. Boomstick: Rio's Spell Cards are able to support her monsters well, like Blizzard Jet, which increases the ATK of one ice bird monster by 1500 for a turn, or Blizzard Vision, which creates a copy of a WATER monster that she controls. She sees double when she plays that card. Wiz: Distortion Crystal can double the ATK that a WATER monster she has had gained. Monster Reborn is a revival Spell Card that brings back anyone who had died, anyone she wants. Land of Frozen Flames is a Spell Card that doubles her WATER monsters when she wants to overlay them for an Xyz Summon. Boomstick: Wings of Silence aid one of her birds, giving it a slight strength boost, and making it so the monster is unaffected by special effects. Zero Blade can efficiently drop the offense of an opponent when combined with a monster. Gorgon Charm reveals hidden beings, and Gorgonic Pile gives levels to a rock monster equal to the number of Gorgons on the field. So Rio likes to pile up bodies, but in a good way. Wiz: Her last two Spell Cards are Gorgonic Ritual and Xyz Unit. Gorgonic Ritual banishes a Rock-Type Xyz Monster to another dimension to revive two rocks, and Xyz Unit serves as an Overlay Unit, and can increase the ATK of the Xyz Monster that it's equipped to. Boomstick: Rio has a few tricky Trap Cards up that icy sleeve of hers. Such as Diamond Dust, which destroys monsters who use ice or water, and then inflicts damage for each one. And Ice Chain, which pulls a WATER monster from her hand to the field. Wiz: Mirror Force is a reflection card that sends any attack back at its attacker, with enough force to lay waste to a small army. Ice Fire Egg revives a WATER Xyz Monster, but without any stats, and its Rank becomes a Level. Boomstick: You know what I've just concluded from all of this? Duel Monsters is incredibly complicated. Wiz: Since Rio is a Barian, she can use the Barian's Chaos Draw, a move which instantly puts Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One into her hand. Rio can rack up much damage with her intense combos. Her Numbers cause severe pain when used in conjunction with Zero Blade, or Distortion Crystal. Boomstick: Simple strategies like these helped her defeat guys like Lotus Hanazoe, Bronk Stone, Cathy Katherine, or Tori Meadows. It didn't help for the stronger Duelists, like Vector or her brother Reginald. Whether Rio wins a battle or not just depends on if she can make the right use of her ice birds that aren't snow owls, and Gorgons who shouldn't be snakes, but are. Yuma: Yeah, you did it, Rio! You're a real ice queen! Rio: Excuse me? Yuma: Well, you know what I meant. Mia Wiz: Born and raised in the town of Imil, Mia is one of the last remaining descendants of the Mercury Clan. The Mercury Clan was an ancient clan from the distant past, also living in Imil. The town is very cold, snowy, and icy, and is located in northern Angara, a continent. Boomstick: The Mercury Clan is filled with people called Mercury Adepts, who harness the power of ice and water to attack, by shooting and freezing everyone they fight. Mercury Adepts are also experienced nurses and doctors, especially Mia in particular. If she ends up giving you frostbite, she'll be forced to cure it right afterwards. Very interesting. Wiz: The Mercury Adepts aren't the only Adepts in existence. There are also Dark, Venus, Jupiter, and Mars Adepts, with each having control over their element. Boomstick: So if Mercury is the hottest planet in the Solar System, why do the Mercury Adepts use water and ice? I wish that people would start to use logic for once. Wiz: Every Adept uses a psychic and magical force called Psynergy, which gives access to attacks of extreme strength, and other abilities. She has lots of ice moves like Ice Missile, a barrage of icicles from above, or Glacier, which is a frigid blast attack. Mia's ice can take various shapes and spawn in any place Mia desires, for adaptable cold maneuvers. Boomstick: Her ice constructs can casually become larger than a human itself, before it crushes its target with cold power several times stronger than a simple hailstorm. Mia can use water attacks to, like Froth Spiral. Although it is just a blast of bubbles, it is stronger than volcanic eruptions. Which she can also use. Wiz: Mia can drown her foes with the Deluge Psynergy, flooding a small area, or she can use the Break Psynergy to take away stat boosts from enemies. With Sonic Slash, she projects wind blasts that travel faster than the speed of sound. With Spark Plasma and related Psynergy, she uses plasma. With Dull, she lowers offensive strength. Boomstick: With Blue Bolt, she creates multiple lightning bolts that strike a wide radius. With Thorn and Growth, she can generate vines from the ground, sometimes spiky vines. So as you can see, Mia can control all four elements with Psynergy, for catastrophic effects. Some of her strongest moves include Pyroclasm. Or Froth Spiral. ''' Wiz: She has more than just attacks, too. She can strengthen her attacks to high levels using High Impact, and gain durability using Protect and Resist. Like a good healer, she has extreme stamina and can heal with massive proportions. Pure Ply helps her do this, along with a Herb item. Elixirs can take status ailments away from whomever they're used on, and Revive brings anyone back from the dead. '''Boomstick: She can use summons called Djinns to give her more ice and water powers. Each Djinn bestows their actions to their holder. The Mist Djinn can make it bedtime for anyone it hits, and the Tonic Djinn cures all ailments. The Shade Djinn decreases the amount of damage caused by the holder, and the Rime Djinn has a 100% chance of locking away all the psionics and magic that its user holds. Wiz: She has even more equipment than the things mentioned before, like a War Mace. Her Silver Vest, the Silver Circlet, and the Silver Armlet give her more durability when worn. Boomstick: The Witch's Wand gives access to Stun Voltage, a magical blast that has a chance to stun. However, the fact that Mia's a witch is even more stunning than that. Wiz: Mia doesn't have any sort of trouble keeping the whole town of Imil in good shape of health, and she does everything with a sense of duty. Boomstick: The thing that would draw her back is that she isn't very fast or agile, and sometimes isn't very powerful at all. She's also weaker than her cousin Alex, and needs others to help defeat him or other strong villains. Wiz: Her summons are her strongest attacks. Ramses has the strength to destroy multiple pyramids, Bareas topples mountains by walking into them, Daedalus fires nuclear missiles, Judgment has the force to destroy an island, and Meteor pulls a small star from a faraway constellation. The most impressive summon is Iris, who sucks you into another solar system faster than light, pulls you into an inescapable supernova, and then sends you crashing back down to the ground even faster than before. Boomstick: Really? I thought the most impressive summon was Nereid, who hits you with a water spout. Oh well. Mia: The most important thing is that nobody got hurt. Except your opponents. DEATH BATTLE! Awesome Betterhero Rio Kastle sat outside in a chair, with a bored look on her face. Her D-Pad was on her arm, with her Deck inside of it. Rio saw Mia walking by in front of her. Rio: I'm bored. Do you want to Duel? Mia: I'm up for the challenge. Rio activated her D-Pad, and set up augmented reality with her Duel Gazer. Rio shuffled her deck and rose her arm, drawing five cards from her D-Pad. Rio: Let's Duel! FIGHT! Rio drew a card. Rio: I summon Gorgonic Golem. Then I summon Gorgonic Gargoyle! The two Gorgons' cards spawned on the battlefield, with both Gorgons stepping into play. Rio: I Set a card and end my turn. A face-down card appeared behind the Gorgons. Mia: Blue Bolt! Mia summoned a barrage of lightning bolts to attack Rio's Gorgons. Rio: I activate Mirror Force, sending your attack back and destroying you! This is going to end quickly. Rio's face-down Mirror Force activated and created a dome around her Gorgons. When the lightning bolts hit it, they rebounded back at Mia. The Mercury Adept shot a few blasts of ice to combat the blast, and both attacks were cancelled. Mia: Glacier! Rio took her next turn and drew a card. Rio: I overlay my two Level 3 Gorgons. Gorgonic Guardian! Gorgonic Golem and Gorgonic Gargoyle converted into energy, which both merged into a portal in the sky. Out of the portal came a large Xyz Monster, Gorgonic Guardian. Rio: Attack! Gorgonic Guardian lunged into Mia with a large tail whip. Mia: Protect! Mia increased her durability, taking less damage from the attack. Rio: By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can negate your abilities and weaken you to 0 attack points. And when Gorgonic Guardian sees someone with 0 attack points, they die. Gorgonic Guardian detached an Overlay Unit, targeting Mia. Mia began to lose her strength and abilities. Mia: High Impact! Mia increased her attack power during the Gorgon's effect, counteracting it, but still losing all of her non-offensive Psynergy, and attacked the Xyz Monster back. Mia: Froth Spiral! Mia pointed her hands to the monster, shooting a vortex of bubbles. Gorgonic Guardian was destroyed. Rio: I draw, and summon Blizzard Falcon. Then, I activate Wings of Silence! Blizzard Falcon flew out of his card, and his wings were changed to the Wings of Silence. His ATK was increased by 300. Rio: Attack! Mia: Shade! Mia's body became dark, as her Djinn decreased the damage from Blizzard Falcon's attack. Rio activated a Spell Card to counter the Shade. Rio: Gorgon Charm! Mia's body was uncovered. After her defenses vanished, the Adept used a summon. Mia: Nereid! The battlefield flooded with water, as a giant nymph appeared behind Mia. Nereid pulled a spout of water down onto Blizzard Falcon, destroying it. Nereid swam away. Rio: I draw, and set two cards. I summon Blizzard Thunderbird to the field, and with him, I bring Land of Frozen Flames! Blizzard Thunderbird flew to the battlefield, which had now become an arctic region called Land of Frozen Flames. Rio: With Land of Frozen Flames, my monsters are doubled when I Xyz Summon. I overlay Blizzard Thunderbird with itself to Xyz Summon Number 103: Ragnazero! Blizzard Thunderbird was cloned, and both birds were converted into energy. The energy flew into a portal, with Number 103: Ragnazero descending from it. Rio: Attack! Ragnazero hit Mia hard with a blade of ice. Mia used an Elixir to take away her status ailments, and regained the effects and offense she lost from Gorgonic Guardian. Mia also used Pure Ply, recovering all health. Mia: Sonic Slash! Mia fired a supersonic slash attack at Number 103: Ragnazero, which surprisingly did no damage. Mia ran up to the Number, striking it with her War Mace, to no avail. Mia: If I can't destroy you, I'll put you to sleep. Mist! A light cloud of mist appeared around Ragnazero, putting the Number to sleep. It fell to the ground in its snooze. Rio: You may have put this monster to sleep, but I'm prepared. Ragnazero has access to a strong Chaos Evolution. Barian's Chaos Draw! Rio’s Deck shined in blue light, as Rio picked a shining card from the top. The card was Rank-Up-Magic – The Seventh One. Rio played it. Rio: I play Rank-Up-Magic – The Seventh One to Chaos Xyz Evolve my Number 103: Ragnazero. Number 103: Ragnazero woke up from its sleep, flying up and into a portal along with its Overlay Units. Rio: I summon Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity! The Chaos Number arrived to the field. Rio: I’m also playing two more cards. Zero Blade lets Ragnafinity attack twice, and causes you to lose 1000 attack points. Distortion Crystal doubles the amount of attack points you lose this turn. And when your attack points are changed, Ragnafinity can detach an Overlay Unit and damage you! Mia: Rime! Now those cards are useless. Rio played Zero Blade and Distortion Crystal. When the cards appeared on the field, they froze and were negated. Rio: I can still attack you with my monster. Mia: Stun Voltage! Ragnafinity went in to attack, but was blasted by Mia’s Witch’s Wand. The Chaos Number was paralyzed. Rio put a card face-down. Mia: Eruption! A spurt of lava was shot at Number C103, but didn’t do anything to it. Mia: Daedalus! From behind the Mercury Adept rose a massive golem. Raising its arms, it launched nuclear missiles straight at Ragnafinity. Ragnafinity remained unharmed as Daedalus left. Rio: In case you didn't know, Ragnafinity can’t be destroyed in battle, unless by another Number. Now it’s my turn, and I draw! Rio drew a card, and flipped over her face-down from her last turn. Rio: You fought well, but it's time for me to take the win. I’ll activate my Diamond Dust. This destroys all WATER monsters on the field, including you. A large, solidified cloud of blue dust covered the entire field. Mia: Water monsters? I'll summon Nereid! Mia summoned Nereid, the nymph from before. It took Mia’s spot on the battlefield as a monster, and was destroyed by Diamond Dust. Mia: Iris! A heavy vacuum appeared around Rio, and she was sucked far away into a different solar system, in a supernova. After the Duelist was hit, she was launched back to the ground and destroyed. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Mean girls. They're always so cold. Wiz: Rio and Mia both possess many strong attacks, and moves that give them control over the battle. Mia's options are widely superior, as Rio doesn't have reusable counters for Mia's strongest summons. Boomstick: Rio's cards allow her to destroy the enemy, but that doesn't mean they can't be countered. Mia's summons are monsters, and would be affected by the cards before Mia ever was. Wiz: The Rime Djinn even puts an end to Rio's Spell Cards, which put a limit on her Deck. Mia's Psynergy, items, and Djinn get in the way of all Rio's strategy. Not to mention, Mia's abilities are a lot more constant, while Rio's are mainly single usage. Boomstick: Maybe she'll Riomember not to pick a fight with Mia next time. Wiz: The winner is Mia. Category:Awesome Betterhero Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015